fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Scottick/ATWCN: Part 1 - Chapter 1
Chapter 1 - The Rising Typhoon Who knows how things might wind up... <- Prologue Chapter 2 -> (A couple of days have passed since Zeit attacked Slusher Wing. During that time, Team Revenge has dedicated much of its time attempting to retrain their powers.) Maxstick: You know, Scott, I gotta say this is probably your best idea ever! Retrain our powers? Why didn't I think of that?! Stick Garyn: Not to mention the rigorous technology courses are starting to get onto me. Alright, try it again, after installing that remote into your car, it should respond to your command. Maxstick: Right. RISE, REVENGE RACER! (Snaps fingers) (The Revenge Racer responds to Max's command and drives towards Max - without stopping.) Maxstick: ! (Tries to get out of the way) (Max reacts too late, however, as the car hits Max and shoots him into a tree.) Stick Garyn: ...oh. Still got a few bugs to iron out. But hey, it's a start, right? Maxstick: (Falls from the tree) Y-yeah...like that was a bug. (Gives a weak thumbs-up before passing out.) (Stristan and Stechie walk through the streets of the town of Orbheim upon the news that a super-powered criminal is about to attack. The area is calm and quiet. Yet in spite of the relaxing atmosphere of the town, the two were still on their guard.) Stristan: You ever wonder how those guys in Soul Calibur survive all those Ring Outs to fight another round? Stechie: (Chuckles) I know, right? There's probably just a trampoline under those bottomless pits. Stristan: Or what about if they get hit into water? "Oh no, I'm sinking to the bottom! I better remember how to swim right now!" Stechie: Yeah, I'd love to see Nightmare swim with all that armor and that huge sword he always carries. Stristan: Or what about Charade? He's just a floating eyeball! (Both enjoy a good laugh, but after they calm down, they notice several suspicious figures in trench-coats following them.) Stristan: You don't suppose they're coming for us, do ya? Stechie: Not like they could squeeze drugs into me anyhow. Stristan: Stechie! Stechie: Oh please. Five bucks say that more of them surround us. (From the corner, more trench-coat wearing figures surround the two.) Stechie: See? Pay up. Stristan: ...how about we worry about that later? We've got something to take care of right now. (Stechie and Stristan proceed to attack the trench-coat wearing figures. While some of them retaliate, Stristan proceeds to toss one of them into the rest. Stechie then swoops down and drains the life force of whoever's still conscious. When the fighting ends, all of the figures are revealed to be Blues.) Stristan: Man, these Blues are getting less and less subtle each time. Stechie: FOXHOUND, they are not. (Suddenly, the two hear an explosion from a distance!) Stechie: But if that was them, they would make excellent Russian terrorists. Stristan: Huh? Whatever. Sounds like we found what we're looking for. Let's check it out. (The two head towards the origin of the explosion, which rings with a couple more blasts before they arrive. Before them stands a young injured orange with blue border stickman wearing an orange scarf and a blue stickman with a bomb-shaped head and shark nose art hovering via jet pack. His eyes shift over to Stristan and Stechie.) Stristan: You wouldn't happen to be attacking Orbheim, would ya? Blue bombhead: Outta the way, nooblets. This area's gettin' nuked by orders of the big man in charge. Actually, I think I can squeeze in some time to take care of you, right after I blast this kid to bits! (The bombhead shoots into the sky and falls towards the ground at an alarming speed. Stechie notices the other stickman staggering up and proceeds to jet forward and grab him. They both manage to avoid the major blast that the bombhead's impact causes.) Stechie: Geez, kid! Good thing I got in the nick of time! I think you better just stay back and leave this to us. Young stickman: A-are you really going to fight him? Stristan: Whoa. I've heard of hot-heads, but this guy gives "explosive temper" a new meaning! (Dead silence, even the bombhead stops as the smoke clears.) Blue bombhead: ...just for that, you're dying first. (The bombhead launches into the sky and gets at a maximum peak higher than his previous launch.) Young stickman: W-wait! That's what he does! The higher he ascends, the larger the explosion when he lands! Look out! Stristan: Oh, that's not good! (Runs away) Blue bombhead: Make way for Skybomber! (Everyone barely gets out of Skybomber's blast zone. He proceeds to get back up and launches once again.) Stristan: At this rate, his explosions will start to reach Orbheim! Stechie: Well, what do we do about it?! There's no stopping him once he reaches maximum velocity! (The three retreat as Skybomber falls.) Young stickman: W-wait...I've got it! Your robot can toss things of my weight, right? Stechie: Well, if it can support the likes of you, then I guess it can toss you. Why? You want me to throw you to a police station? Young stickman: No, no...something much different. (After Skybomber lands again and creates an explosion that gets dangerously close to Orbheim, Stechie and the young stickman approach Skybomber.) Skybomber: Oh, what's this? Do you really want to call it quits now? Are you just now realizing my unstoppable power like the idiots you are?! Stechie: Nah, I was just wondering how close you'd let me get to you! (Extends arm and attempts to grab Skybomber, who launches again just in time.) Skybomber: Honestly, people become so insane when they get desperate. Young stickman: NOW! Skybomber: ?! (Stechie tosses the young stickman as hard as she can towards Skybomber.) Skybomber: Oh please, what are you trying? (Skybomber rockets into the air faster than the young stickman, eventually reaching a height where he could engulf Orbheim in an explosion. The young stickman, meanwhile, falls short of Skybomber.) Skybomber: Well, I must thank you for making my job easier by giving me some motivation to completely annihilate your town! Farewell! (Skybomber begins his descent into the ground, passing the young stickman...) Young stickman: GOTCHA! (Unravels his scarf and wraps it around Skybomber, catching him.) Skybomber: WHAT?! (Skybomber is suddenly pulled towards the young stickman, who briefly grins before raising his fist and connecting it into Skybomber's face. As they both descend, the young stickman barrages Skybomber with a rapid flurry of punches before kicking him away from Orbheim and wrapping him in his scarf.) Skybomber: Do you think you've won, you little brat?! I can still jet my way outta here and land straight at your town! (As Skybomber activates his jet pack, however, he realizes that the scarf is crushing the jet pack and disabling it!) Skybomber: WHAT?! NO! Young stickman: (Pulls Skybomber towards him) Never again will you terrorize the innocent! (The scarf retracts to the young stickman) TYPHOON LAUNCHER! (Once Skybomber gets close enough to the young stickman, he unleashes a punch that knocks some Blue Paint off of Skybomber and launches him far away from Orbheim into an empty field. Stechie grabs the young stickman mid-air and drops him at a safe height. As the stickman lands and kneels, a gigantic explosion occurs from a far distance.) Stristan: (Jaw-dropped) ...that...was...AWESOME! Stechie: Yeah, I'm not gonna lie: I was not expecting something like that. Hang on, what about Skybomber? Skybomber: (From the field) Hello? Anyone? What's this weird paint melting off me? And why are at least 15 of my bones broken? Stristan: He'll be fine. Anyways, I just need to ask, would you be interested in joining us, mister...uh... Young stickman: Just call me Sthien. Stristan: Sthien, right. I think you understand the reasoning behind this partnership. Sthien: I understand entirely. And yes, I'd be glad to join you in fighting the Blues. Stristan: Sweet! Now we truly have the power of three! No evil in our sight will slip undetected! For we! Are! The Powers of Three! (Silence, once again...) Stechie: We can decide on group names later. In the meantime... (Stechie approaches Stristan and slaps him across the face.) Stristan: (Caressing his cheek) OW! What was that for?! Stechie: For that...thing you called "humor." And you still owe me five bucks. ''- End -'' Category:Blog posts